List of Birds
'WARNING! ' This Page is still being updated! Some of the current birds (including pikachu) are not in the correct order as this was most likely from an older update. Birds bought with candy # Blue bird # Pink parrot bird # Red ninja bird # Purple bird # Dark blue round bird # Yellow bird # Green bird # Red parrot bird # Pink bird # Penguin # Blue heart-eyed bird # Blue arrow-eyed bird #Blue round bird #Orange quiff bird #Red evil bird #Green shady bird # Light brown bird #Orange round bird #Grey elephant bird #Chicken bird #Frankenstein bird #Turquoise happy bird #Green parrot ninja bird #Brown sleepy bird #Blue unknown bird #Pink unknown bird #Green sunglassesed bird #Pink glassesed bird #Black fish bird #Green fish bird #Pink round ninja bird #Purple and dark purple bird #Brown cat bird #Pink happy bird #White ninja bird #Orange angry bird #Green happy birdPurple parrot bird #Dark blue angry bird #Blue penguin ninja bird # Blue lego bird # Orange plus-glassesed bird # Sunset bird # Green-blue shady bird # Grey happy elephant bird # Angel bird # Pink heart-eyed penguin bird # Brown eagle bird # Black squinting bird # Brown Frankenstein bird # Turquoise round sunglassesed bird # Yellow star-eyed bird # Blue fish bird # Red fish bird # White and brown bird # Dark red bird # Brown spiral-eyed bird # Yellow fuzzy bird # Blue round bird # Orange star-eyed elephant bird # Bandana bird # Blue happy bird # Mustache bird # Turquoise glassesed bird # Blue shark bird # Shit blue cat bird # Wario bird # Gray cat bird # Iron Man bird # Pikachu bird # Green robot bird # Darth Vader bird # Mario bird # Robocop bird # Batman bird Birds bought with green gems (Last updated: November 2014) # Dark blue bird # Turkey bird # Pink round sleepy bird # Brown miner bird # Orange shady chicken bird # Red robot bird # Light brown fuzzy bird # Blue ninja cat bird # Black awesome miner bird # White Darth Vader bird Birds bought with diamonds (Last updated: November 2014) # Orange bird # Red ninja bird # Green shady round bird # Purple shady bird # Grey bird # Green round bird # Green heart-eye bird # Purple fish bird # White Cat bird # Blue round shady bird # Red angry Elephant bird # Blue bored bird # Eagle bird # Orange star-eye parrot bird # Blue cat bird # Blue Frankenstein bird # Blue Lego bird # Black bird with hypnotized eye # Black bird with eyebrow and gray wings/beak # Black Iron man bird # Red happy cat bird # Black bird with bored eye, goatee and moustache hair # Blue shady elephant bird Exclusive birds To be obtained by downloading specific games or liking the Eye Box Games Facebook page. # Luigi bird # Purple cat bird # Orange fish bird # White-winged pink elephant bird # Purple round sleepy bird